yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are fun surprises in Yandere Simulator that the player must discover in order to use. In the debug builds of the game, YandereDev has included some Easter Eggs. These are usually added when YandereDev does not have enough time to write code for the game. They include wearable accessories for Yandere-chan, game modes, a small timed event at the starting menu, and a transparent figure/phantom. The final game will have cheat codes that change the appearance of the characters, like the Easter Eggs do.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643450703629828096 Accessories Press the H key to cycle through hairstyles. *Her default hair, a ponytail *Right-sided ponytail *Left-sided ponytail *Pigtails *Three ponytails *Longer pigtails (known as twintails) *Drill-hair (or tornado-hair) *Long hair *Very long hair *Rei Ayanami's hair (''Neon Genesis Evangelion'') *Yuno Gasai's hair (''Mirai Nikki'') *Korra's hair (''Legend of Korra'') *Spiky blonde hair ([http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/galo-sengen Galo Sengen]) *''Hatred'' Mode hair *Rival-chan's pigtails *Info-chan's hair *Pippi Osu's hair *Pink short hair *Variant of the pink short hair *Second variant of the pink short hair *Third variant of the pink short hair *White ponytail *Long brown hair *Short light brown hair *Short dark black hair *Bald with Barcode (Hitman) Press the < and > or , and . keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size, respectively. Press the P key to cycle through eyewear. * Left eyepatch * Right eyepatch * Double eyepatch * Info-chan's glasses. Press the O key to cycle through miscellaneous accessories. *Toast *Toaster *Bubble Tea (BubbleTeaFrenzy) *Popsicle *Senpai Voodoo Doll *Devil Costume *Shimapan Panties (possibly an easter egg of Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai na Sekai) *Octopus Plushy *English Gentleman Hat and Moustache (Pressing the "Control" button will make Yandere-chan say gentleman-like things while this accessory is active) *A hair band in the shape of a piano keyboard but with rainbow-colored instead of white keys *A raw slice of meat with a knife on it. *White headphones (Super Sonico) *Giffany's bow (''Gravity Falls'') *Sombrero made of chips with a sauce in the sombrero (Possibly ''Despicable Me 2'') *A ''Mario'' Cap (with a "Y" instead of the iconic "M") with a plumber mustache *Kitty ears (Pressing the Control button will make Yandere-chan say "Nyan!" even when moving) Your reputation will not be affected if you laugh insanely. *Black hairbow *Devil horns *Hair accessory Modes By using the ?''' key, the player will see the "Easter Egg Menu". Pressing '''D will disable the copyrighted music for Punished Mode, Bancho Mode, Hateful Mode, Spooky Mode, Titan Mode, Galo Mode, 47 Mode, Bad Romance Mode, Cirno Mode, Punch Mode, and Falcon Mode. This shows the following options: Punished Mode *'P key to activate Punished Mode. '''This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode is a reference to the game [[wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain|''Metal Gear Solid 5]]. It gives Yandere-chan a torn-up version of the original Akademi High School outfit, a tan-colored scarf, a black eyepatch on her right eye, a red left arm, a scar on her left eye, a black protrusion from her forehead, a black glove on her right hand, and a cigar. It also replaces the music with "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. Slender Mode *'Z key to activate Slender Mode. '''This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode makes Yandere-chan's uniform turn black/gray, her skin will turn completely white, make her eyes blank, and her body shape will resemble that of the Slender Man's. Suspenseful music plays the whole time while in this mode. Activating this mode sets Yandere-chan to minimal sanity level (it can be fixed though), and will cause other students to treat Yandere-chan just as if she were insane. Being noticed by Senpai or by a teacher will result in Game Over. The weapon she chooses becomes larger. This mode was created because it was very easy to stretch out Yandere-chan's limbs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662182331784953856 SlenderModeNov.png|''Slender Mode FriendlySlenderman.jpg|The Slender Man Bancho Mode *'B key to activate Bancho Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This gives Yandere-chan's bandaged arms, a black school outfit, a Sargent cap, and a pick in her mouth. The music playing in this mode was "BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai" by Iwasaki Taku ,YandereDev replaced it with original soundtrack by (unknow). This mode is a reference to Mako's Two-Star Goku Uniform from the anime ''Kill la Kill''. BanchoModeNov.png|''Bancho Mode'' MakoTwoStar.jpg|Mako's uniform Hateful Mode *'H key to activate Hateful Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. It's is a reference to the game ''Hatred'', and the main character, The Antagonist. Yandere-chan's uniform will turn into a blackish-gray, and the atmosphere will turn red. As with Slender Man mode, this will set the sanity level to minimum. Metal music plays the whole time in this mode. As such, if you encounter either Senpai or a teacher in this mode, it will result in a "Heartbroken" screen or an "Expelled" screen respectively. AntagonistHatrred.jpg|The Antagonist HatefulModeNov.png|''Hateful Mode'' Spooky Mode *'S key to activate Spooky Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode turns all female students and teachers into skeletons and plays Nyanners' cover of "Spooky, Scary Skeletons" by Andrew Gold, in the background. While the female students and teachers are skeletons, their bangs seem to disappear. The reason the male students are not skeletons could be that the player would not be able to tell them apart. Titan Mode *'T key to activate Titan Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode is a reference to the anime ''Attack on Titan'', or Shingeki no Kyojin. It will make the students increase greatly in size and remove their clothing. It will also make Yandere-chan's uniform partially brown instead of blue. If Yandere-chan kills someone and then turn this mode on, they'll become naked, but become regular sized corpses. This mode may be changed to Colossus Mode at some point.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659146017514766336 TitanModeNov.png|''Titan Mode'' TitanAnime.jpg|A titan from the anime Galo Mode *'G key to activate Galo Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. It gives Yandere-chan tanned skin, gold bracelets, sunglasses and Super Saiyan hair. It also replaces the music with "Galo Sengen" by Policeman. Pressing the Control button will make Yandere-chan "power up", but her reputation will be affected. GaloModeNov.png|''Galo Mode'' GALOSENGEN.gif|The Galo Sengen music video DK Mode *'K key to activate DK Mode.' This mode will make Yandere-chan's and everyone with a working AI have their head and arms large. This is a reference to a cheat of the same name and function from ''GoldenEye007''. Yandere-chan cannot use her camera because her massive head obscures the camera. This mode can cross over with one other mode, but after that the game must reset or the day must change to fix it. DKModeNov.png|''DK Mode'' GoldenEyeDkMode.jpg|A character from Goldeneye007 under DK Mode 47 Mode *'L key to activate 47 Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode will make Yandere-chan bald, have a barcode on the back of her head, and change her shirt to a black jacket with a red bow. The music is replaced by "Only You Can Stop Them" by Jesper Kyd from the game ''Hitman - Blood Money''. This mode is a reference to the game ''Hitman''. 47ModeNov.png|''47 Mode'' Agent47.jpg|Agent 47 Bad Romance *'J key to activate Bad Romance.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. Bad Romance is a Stand for Yandere-chan's protection. This mode is a reference to the anime ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure''. The Stand is named after the song "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. Bad Romance can hold up to 8 weapons. The name could change later on, but this is what YandereDev is thinking about. This can only be activated on the Easter Egg menu, even though it doesn't show. BR currently does not do anything, so it is still a work in progress. The illustration of Bad Romance is official artwork. YandereDev came up with the concept for the Stand and asked an artist to illustrate it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656593679411343360 The mask of Bad Romance can be seen on the wall of the Drama Club room. WIP of stand.png|An early WIP of the Bad Romance stand. BedRomanceStand.png|WIP of the stand BadRomanceNov.png Naked Mode *'N key to remove clothes.' This will make Yandere-chan nude.It does not show up on the menu. X Mode *'X key to activate X Mode.' This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode turns Yandere-chan into /x/-Tan, a personified mascot of 4chan's |x| Board. She will have rainbow leggings, black hair in Midori's former style, an eyepatch on her left eye, black underwear, and a black tank-top with a skull on it. Suspenseful music plays the entire time. If you press Control while this mode is activated, your hair will change into the Hatred hairstyle and the eye patch will be removed, revealing a glowing red eye. XModeNov16.png|''X Mode'' XTan.png|X-Tan Cirno Mode * C key to activate Cirno Mode. This mode cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day changes. This mode is a reference to Cirno, a popular character from Touhou. Your outfit and hair change to blue (your skirt changes to look like the bottom of Cirno's dress) and white "ice" wings grow out of your back. Cirno's theme, "Beloved Tomboyish Girl" plays in a loop. The player flies around everywhere, and pressing the Control button will make you shoot ice out of your hands, killing any student from far away, provided there isn't any obstacle in your path. Nobody will suspect you of murder, though you will attract attention as if you were doing third-tier laughing. This is one of three modes that can kill Senpai and teachers without mods. CirnoModeNov.png|Cirno Mode. CirnoTouhou.jpg|Cirno from Touhou. Captain Falcon Mode * F key to activate Captain Falcon Mode. This mode was first shown in the "December 15th Progress Update". It was implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Build. Yandere-chan will don a full body outfit of Captain Falcon, the main character of F-Zero. Should the player press Control, she will punch forward very fast and if anyone with a proper AI is in her way, she will send them flying up into the air. Instead of shouting "FALCON PUNCH!", she will instead shout "YANDERE PUNCH!". The song used in this mode is "Big Blue" from the game Super Smash Bros Melee and Brawl. She runs very fast, making it slightly difficult to move around in tight spaces. Wbgbsgf.jpg|The outfit Dvsvsd.jpg|Punching Kokona yanderepunch.gif CaptainFalcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Punch Mode * O key to activate Punch Mode. This was implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Build. Yandere-chan will don a full body outfit of Saitama from One Punch-Man. She will be able to use the iconic punch. Any student hit will go flying. The show's theme song will play in the background the entire time. PunchModel.jpg|A WIP model of the cape PUNCHINGMIDORI.png|Punching Midori OnePunchYandere.jpg|Yandere-chan as Saitama Saitama.png|Saitama from One Punch Man Other Long Skirt Mode V key to active Long Skirt Mode. There is no real name of this mode yet. It does not show up on the Easter Egg menu. Some people also refer to this as "Dress mode". KON Mode KON mode is an Easter Egg which the player can not activate without modding the game. It is unknown why YandereDev has not added the option to activate this Easter Egg. It has been around since the March 3rd, 2015 Update. The code has rumored to have been updated before. Yandere-Chan_KON_mode.png|Yandere-chan in KON Mode KONcode.png|The coding for KON Mode Phantom Girl :Main Article: Phantom Girl If Yandere-chan takes a picture in the bathroom on the third floor, a semi-transparent girl about the size of an average student model will appear in the picture. No matter where Yandere-chan is, the ghost will be looking in her direction. This character used to be behind the single cherry blossom tree behind the school for testing purposes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/613112080535715841 If Yandere-chan ran into her, her uniform changed into a red and black color scheme. The outfit change was later removed because many people complained it was a bug.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652018528313147392 She was eventually moved to the bathroom because this was was where she was originally killed. YandereDev says if people wish to have the uniform back, then the player must customize the uniform texture.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650075100062945280 GhostPhoto.png|Phantom Girl by the cherry tree in an old build. Phantom Girl.png|Phantom Girl in the bathroom. OldRedUniform.png|Outdated. Starting screen After about 10 seconds, the screen title will show the darker side of the game for a short amount of time, this including a dark atmosphere, a bloody uniform, and squirming corpses. Pressing the space bar can manually change to the "insane" title screen, but only for a short amount of time as well. The player can make the "insane" title screen last longer by repeatedly tapping the space bar. If the player presses F1, F2, F3, F4, or F5, you can change your uniform on the main menu screen. In an older version, the starting screen had different animations every ten seconds such as Yandere-chan stabbing a student rapidly, being covered in blood while carrying a severed head, and staring blankly at the viewer. The only backround music played during these scenes are static. Startingscreen1.png Startingscreen2.png Startingscreen3.png Opening Screen On the opening screen as of the November 1st, 2015 Update when pressing the Y''' key, Yanvania: Senpai of the Night will start as if the player had gone to Yandere-chan's room at night to play it. When Yandere-chan finishes the game, it will end with the afterlogue and then the disk error and the player will be in Yandere-chan's room in the morning in your pajamas instead of her uniform. April Fools For April Fools 2015 YandereDev released Super Yandere 64 and Kuudere Simulator. Super Yandere 64 This game is a ''Super Mario 64'' remake in Unity with Yandere-chan instead of Mario. Kuudere Simulator Kuudere Simulator is the opposite of Yandere Simulator. The main character doesn't want a Senpai and sits on a chair inside of a room. There is also an option that lets players activate a "Tsundere Mode", which causes Kuudere-chan to switch to her alter ego, Tsundere-chan. If done right, she'll say the word "Baka" at the push of a button. Kuudere.png|I don't even need a Senpai. Tsundrebaka.png|Baka! Easter Egg Students Ryuto_Ippongo_Nov15_Portrait.png|Ryuto Ippongo Pippi's 5th portrait.png|Pippi Osu NewMindori.png|Midori Gurin Student_20.png|Mai Waifu Student_19.png|Kuu Dere Ryuto Ippongo, Pippi Osu, Midori Gurin, Mai Waifu, and Kuu Dere themselves are Easter Eggs. Ryuto is based on Ryuta Ippongi from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osu!_Tatakae!_Ouendan Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan], Pippi is from a fangame of Ouendan called [https://osu.ppy.sh/ Osu!], Midori is based on the character Tsuruya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mai Waifu is based off YandereDev's dream anime girl, and Kuu Dere is based on Rei Ayanami. Video Game Easter Eggs * There is an Easter Egg in the video game Yanvania: Senpai of the Night that when the player presses '''M on the title screen Midori Gurin will pop out from the right side of the screen and the afterlogue will start in her voice and then the disk error. Midori Gurin Easter Egg.png|Midori from the side of the screen Miscellaneous Undertale There are a couple of Undertale Easter Eggs on the school grounds. Cheese There is a room with a piece of cheese near a mouse hole to the east of the entrance. It is near the back of the school, to the left of the Meeting Room. When examining the piece of cheese, words will come up on the HUD, saying, "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...It fills you with determination." It is a direct reference to one of the lines from Undertale. Undertale easter egg 2.png|Storage room from the outside Undertale easter egg.png|Cheese up close Nhpgetf3vzhorw3ycf3t.png|Determination in Undertale Glowing Blue Eye The skull in the Occult Club will have a glowing blue eye after viewing the cheese. This is a reference to Sans from Undertale. Sansy.png|The glowing eye SansGlowingEye.png|Sans' glowing eye Computer Girl's Message The last sentence in the Computer Girl's message to Yandere-chan is, "If you and I ever cross paths, you're gonna have a bad time." This is a reference to when you take the Genocide route in Undertale. When you battle Sans, he talks about you "having a bad time." Bugs *Titan students run into walls, get stuck, and usually move backwards. *When a titan is killed through whatever means, the ragdoll base collapses in on itself, and the body turns into a ball of flesh and rolls all over the place. YandereDev has stated that the bug is too humorous to fix. *Some decoration Easter Eggs obstruct the camera view, such as Bancho Mode. *In DK Mode, it is difficult to mop up blood because when the player picks up a mop, the mop grows and moves through the floor. *Yandere-chan cannot hold a weapon properly while insane in Cirno Mode. The weapon floats in the air and goes through her body. *If a female student witnesses a murder while in Skeleton Mode, they will appear as a black head-shaped floating orb with the student's hair on it in the "witness box" in the bottom-left corner of the screen. *" Skirt Mode " will not work for any uniforms besides Uniform 1, as it glitches the uniform. CirnoFail.jpg|Failing to hold a weapon TitanModeBug.png Cirno skirt.png|Cirno skirt in November 16th, 2015 Build. Trivia *If Yandere-chan becomes a male, then the male equivalent Easter Eggs will have to be created.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664712316110241792 *There may be an Easter Egg where one NPC is secretly a magical girl, and there would be an opportunity to see her transform. It's a low priority, however.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657736878536265728 **In addition, if you manage to collect all 10 Magical Girl Miyuki manga, then you can also unlock a magical girl Easter Egg.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662780007333277696 *You used to be able to press C''' to disable copyrighted music. With Cirno Mode now available, it has been shifted to '''D. M also seems to work. *YandereDev's favorite Easter Egg is Punished Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652561454713864192 *There used to be a bug that was patched where if you went into Hatred Mode and changed in the Shower Room, your entire body would warp into a terrifying inhuman figure. This was later fixed. *Many current Easter Eggs contain copyrighted music. Eventually, all copyright music in Yandere Simulator will have to be replaced with composed original sound alike music. If nobody volunteers to compose replacement music or if there is no budget to do so, then the Easter Eggs would have to be removed from the game entirely. If people still want the Easter Eggs, then YandereDev said he would keep the silly costumes in the game but no music at all.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637652837321670656 *There may be a Sonic Easter Egg where Yandere-chan is naked, covered in blue body paint, and moves at 10x speed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655170467821703168 *People without an AI are not affected by any mode, such as the debug build nurse, the Counselor, and Rival-chan. *It is very important to the Dev that some sort of cheat code or Easter Egg in the future will unlock a "giant sci-fi energy scythe".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668917937349070848 *In the games code, Info-chan's glasses are named KON glasses.http://i.imgur.com/4eZnIba.png Category:Game Mechanics Category:Customizable Category:Easter Eggs